gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria
This article is about the film. For the franchise, see Paradoria (franchise). For the main setting of the film, see Paradoria (location). Paradoria is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The fourteenth feature film from Gingo Animation, it was directed by Steve Samono and Gary Hall from a screenplay by Samono, John Hamburg, and Laurie Craig, and a story by Samono, Hall, Amy McNeill, Craig, and Michael Wildshill, and stars the voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, Patrick Stewart, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin, and Tommy Chong. Set in a fictional world known as Paradoria, the film centers on a relationship between a young cap-wearing boy and a princess who aspire to see the outside world. However, when their home is attacked by ferocious human-eating monsters who pursue them to a faraway land, the couple now must find a way back home and stop them from destroying Paradoria. Samono and Wildshill conceived the film's original concept in 2008, citing the video games Ico (2001) and Another World (1991) as inspirations. Wildshill originally directed the film with Samono until May 2013, leaving Samono as the film's sole director. The film, as well as its main setting, was named after a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. Some of the Gingo staff visited the Mediterranean Sea, Taghit, the Kananaskis Range, Ein Gedi, and southern Montana for inspiration. Paradoria was the first Gingo film to use the studio's new animation technology to produce its animated visuals and lighting. Paradoria premiered at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium on February 23, 2015, and was released in the United States on March 6, 2015. It received critical acclaim, with many critics praising its animation, concept, characters, score, and vocal performances, particularly of Wolfhard and Robb; it is widely considered by many to be the best Gingo film since Computeropolis. The film grossed over $1 billion worldwide on a budget of $103 million, becoming the sixth highest-grossing film of 2015, the sixteenth highest-grossing film of all time, and the third highest-grossing animated film of all time; it also displaced Computeropolis 2 as the highest-grossing film from Gingo Animation. It was nominated for the 2016 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's Inside Out. The film's success has since helped spawn an expanded franchise, including a television series on Netflix, a Christmas television special on NBC, and a sequel scheduled for release in 2019. Plot At a peaceful village in Paradoria, two humans named Noalus and Verra raise their newborn son Jamo and at first live happily as a family. One day, however, they are attacked by a pack of large gillman-like monsters, forcing the Paradorian villagers, led by King Clint and Queen Melly with their baby daughter Princess Keena, to flee the village. The villagers struggle to find a safe haven, but luckily find an oasis across the desert, which they use to build a new empire. Thirteen years later, Jamo, now dreaming of seeing the outside world, falls in love with Keena, who becomes bored in her suffocating royal life. Jamo asks her if she wants to leave the kingdom, but Keena refuses, saying that the outside world is dangerous and they will get in trouble if their guardians find out. Disappointed, Jamo heads back home to his parents, and tells them that he and Keena want to see the whole world. Verra then tells her son that someday he will see the whole world when he gets older. The next day, Jamo returns to express his gratitude to Keena and they seek outside of the kingdom, breaking the sacred rule that the pair is not supposed to see the outside world. Without letting their guardians know, the two develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together frequently. Meanwhile, King Kakas, the leader of the monsters, wants revenge on the Paradorians for escaping and surviving from them. Kakas leads a raid on the Paradorian kingdom, during which Jamo and Keena manage to escape from the monsters, jump down a waterfall, and arrive at the woods, where they realize that they are lost. Kakas vows to kill them and leads his pack after them. In the meantime, Jamo willingly encourages Keena to find a way to get back home to the kingdom so the two can reunite with the Paradorians. Eventually, Jamo and Keena begin their journey and encounter a group of small creatures called neets. The pair at first believe that they can take them home, but they decide to mingle and spend time with them. After being shown the beauty of a sunset while eating a large fruit, Keena is inspired to spend more time with Jamo. The next day, Jamo and Keena attempt to continue their journey to head back home, but they are found by Kakas and his pack, who want to serve the princess as their dinner first. Jamo flees with Keena, but the two get separated and the monsters capture Keena. Jamo tries to save Keena, but Kakas knocks him into a river, where he is rescued by some neets and a mysterious Paradorian named Canna who transport the boy to the ruins of the old Paradorian village where Jamo was born. Canna encourages Jamo to be himself, even if he's just a weak boy. Then Jamo is informed and told by Canna that not only the monsters took Keena, but also took some Paradorians including King Clint, Queen Melly, Noalus and Verra. Jamo vows and teams up with the neets to rescue the Paradorians. They arrive at the monsters' lair, free the rest of the Paradorians, and Jamo and Keena order the others to battle the rest of the monsters and escape while the two go to confront Kakas in his throne room. As Kakas attempts to eat Jamo, Keena sacrifices herself by stopping Kakas but Kakas knocks her unconscious. Jamo, believing Keena to be dead, overcomes his fear and orders the neets to attack Kakas by biting him which causes him to lose consciousness where he is knocked over into collapsing parts from the lair, crushing him to his death. As of the rest of the monsters retreat over Kakas' death, Jamo soon finds that Keena survived the battle; Jamo, Keena, the neets and the rest of the Paradorians manage to escape from the collapsing lair and travel back home. Sometime later, Keena—who now becomes Jamo's mate—professes her love for Jamo and the two share a kiss, sparking a true friendship. Their guardians finally allow Jamo and Keena to travel with each other to the outside world with Kakas and his pack gone. Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, a kind but anxious 13-year-old boy who is the son of Noalus and Verra **Matthew Alexander Samono as a baby Jamo *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, the 14-year-old daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint **Theresa Rose McNeill as a baby Keena *Rob Riggle as King Kakas, a gillman-like creature who is the leader of a pack of monsters who plot to eat Paradorians *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother and a loving caregiver to her son *Maya Rudolph as Queen Melly, Kenna's mother and the queen of the Paradorians *Patrick Stewart as King Clint, Kenna's father and the king of the Paradorians *Wendie Malick as Maggie, a caretaker for the Paradorian children *Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong as Vinnie and Winnie, Kakas' two henchmen *Chris Parnell as Eugene, a Paradorian *Steve Samono as Neets, small creatures that resemble a mouse and a rabbit **Samono also voices a monster chef who serves food for Kakas and his henchmen *Gary Hall as Boppie, a Paradorian *David K. Thompson as Bob, a Paradorian *Dawnn Lewis as Canna, a Paradorian who has various neets who follow and communicate with her *Frank Welker as the carnivorous plant *Laurie Craig as one of Kakas' other henchmen *Craig Kellman as Creature #1 *Daniel Ross as Creature #2 *Willow Samono as Paradorian Kid #1 *Andrew Hall as Paradorian Kid #2 Additional voices *Ava Acres *Eva Bella *Bob Bergen *Jim Cummings *Jess Harnell *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Amy McNeill *Laraine Newman *Cole Sand *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Tom F. Warner *Tyler Werrin *Michael Wildshill Production Development The idea of Paradoria was originally conceived by Steve Samono in 2008. The inspiration for the idea came from Samono's childhood, when he—as a child—drew several pictures of a boy and a princess in love on an adventure while lost in a fantasy world and trying to get back home. He also revisited the video games Ico (2001) and Another World (1991) having the pivotal inspirations for the project. Describing Paradoria as an "urban fairytale", Samono wrote a treatment and pitched it to Michael Wildshill (who was just finishing directing Woo La La) and Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. as one of three ideas for possible productions for Gingo several times. However, the studio refused to develop the project because they were pre-occupied with Woo La La. It wasn't until after Woo La La was completed that Gingo, who was searching for a project that would "fill the space between" Woo La La and Gabriel Garza, that Paradoria was finally green-lit. Wildshill shortly became interested in the project so he agreed to work on it with Samono. In March 2011, Gingo announced the film, as appropriately joked as the Untitled Michael Wildshill Project, which is not a sequel to Woo La La and that the film had been commissioned into early stages of development, but little else about the film was known at the time. In December 2012, the studio officially announced that it would be titled Paradoria, with Wildshill and Samono directing from the screenplay by Samono, John Hamburg and Laurie Craig. Universal Pictures also announced that it would be releasing the film in early 2015, and hinted that it might be the March 6, 2015 release window previously announced by the studio in October 2012 for a then-untitled Gingo film. In January 2013, Universal confirmed that it would be releasing the film on March 6, 2015. Paradoria is the first Gingo film to not have as much input from founder and CEO Geo G., who was focused on other projects such as Gabriel Garza 2 as well as the ones at Glass Ball Productions in Burbank at the time of its production. Executives at Universal, Gingo and even Illumination Entertainment were positive at the proposal of making Paradoria, but acknowledged it would be difficult to market. Karey Kirkpatrick, who worked for a year on the film's script, wrote the initial screenplay. The first draft focused on Jamo as an orphan who was adopted by Noalus and Verra. However, the orphan-based theme was deleted from the story as the directors thought it was "too cliched and overused". By late 2011, Kirkpatrick left the project, due to a "lack of confidence". John Hamburg and Laurie Craig were credited as co-writers of the screenplay following their contributions during the rewrite. Despite his departure, Kirkpatrick received an 'Additional Story Material' credit. The film's title "Paradoria" comes from a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. However, co-producer Daniel Ross suggested that the name is actually a portmanteau of word "paradise" and the prominent historical Genoese family Doria. Ironically, the filmmakers found it funny that the word for the paradoria genus of tachinid flies was never in the public domain, so it was "thankfully safe" for the animators to name the film Paradoria without "causing any confusion with flies", as the film has no connection to true flies within insects. For one of the film's main characters, Samono named the deuteragonist Princess Keena after actress and model Monica Keena, as a "delightful montage" to her. Antagonist King Kakas was cited by Samono to have been modeled after the Gill-man, the fictional monster from the 1954 monster horror film Creature from the Black Lagoon and its sequels. He explained that the reason why he wanted the antagonists to look like the Gill-man is that he has been a long-time fan of the Universal Monsters. In May 2013, it was announced that Wildshill had stepped down as director, leaving Samono as the film's sole director but Wildshill still remained as a co-director. Wildshill explained that, between his position as President of Gingo Animation, he could not commit to directing the film. Associate producer David K. Thompson (who also voices Bob in the film) explained the departure: "All directors get really deep in their film. Sometimes you just need a different perspective to get the idea out. Sometimes directors... are so deeply embedded in their ideas it actually takes someone else to finish it up." Like most Gingo and Illumination Entertainment animated films, several major story problems were identified in 2014 only after the film had already transitioned from development into production, but computer-generated films tend to have much shorter production schedules and much larger animation teams (in this case, about 90 animators) than traditionally animated films. Since Samono was already working 12-hour days (and Saturdays) directing such a large team of animators, Gary Hall came on board as co-director to help fix the film's story issues by August 2013. In September 2013, Universal moved the film's release date to December 19, 2014, the release date that was originally slated for Illumination Entertainment's Minions. The release date change was also the day that Universal changed the release date of Gingo's The Planetokio Movie, from November 2014 to December 2015. Minions was later released on July 10, 2015. By April 2014, it was announced that Paradoria was pushed back to its original release date of March 6, 2015, due to a scheduling conflict. During 2013 CinemaCon for Universal's slate of upcoming animated films from Gingo Animation and Illumination Entertainment, protagonist Jamo's last name was given as "Toulouse" (named after the capital of the French department of Haute-Garonne and of the region of Occitanie), but that name was not retained in the final film. Casting The film's voice cast consisting of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate and Maya Rudolph were first announced in December 2013. With the release of the film's trailer in June 2014, Patrick Stewart, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong were added to the film's cast. This is also the second Universal animated film in which Riggle and Slate have co-starred together, the first being 2012's The Lorax. Rudolph had previously starred in Gingo's first feature film Paint World. Wolfhard was cast as the lead character Jamo, a role that he felt he "hyped" his way into by being a fan of Gingo and its works. Dakota Fanning, who had previously starred in Computeropolis 3, was initially hired by Gingo to voice Keena, and she had recorded nearly all of the dialogue for the character, but left the project due to "creative difficulties". The studio then re-cast the voice role to AnnaSophia Robb, who was chosen by producer Amy McNeill while she was watching Soul Surfer and saw her during that film, to leave no traces of Fanning's version of Keena. Commenting on the casting of Robb, Hall said that she brought "very centered sweetness, tremendous heart and a great sense of humor". Steve Zahn was originally going to provide a voice in the film. According to Zahn, the producers were dissatisfied to learn that the voice of his characters on animated films such as Chicken Little and Escape from Planet Earth were not his natural speaking voice. The producers hired him anyway, and then strongly encouraged him to use his comedic voice for the role. When Zahn refused, he was dismissed. Animation Over the five years before the film's release, Gingo had substantially over-hauled its production workflow and animation software. Paradoria was the first Gingo film that used BOOST, a new rendering system that offered the studio's new animation and lighting software through the entire production as part of the overhaul of the rendering system used since the first Computeropolis film. Called by Geo G. as "the next generation of Gingo Animation", Pixar's RenderMan was considered as a "Plan B" for the film's rendering, if BOOST was not able to meet production deadlines. A software program called Zoom was used to create over 400 distinctive characters that populate the setting. Another one named Frizzle was responsible for the creation of the setting's 320,000 trees. Development on BOOST started in 2012 and was based upon research into multi-bounce complex global illumination originally conducted at Illumination Mac Guff in France. In the planning stage of the film, CG supervisor Alexander Bates asked "What if we made these lights just work?" Before the new system, artists had to build reflections and shadows manually, which became increasingly complex as the models and the setups became more technologically advanced. To create the look of Paradoria, the film's team traveled to several places such as the Mediterranean Sea, Taghit, Ein Gedi, the Kananaskis Range, and southern Montana for research and inspiration. They spent over a year in 2010 painting and sketching, and encountering various creatures as well as story locations. The main characters Jamo and Keena were designed to have eye pupils that are considerably bigger than the stylized small ones of the previous Gingo heroes (excluding some Gingo characters like Peri Dazz from the Computeropolis franchise) in order to produce the studio's new visuals for the film. Production designer Craig Kellman later explained that the decision was to make the characters' eye pupils bigger so they would designed to look "cute". Production wrapped on February 22, 2015. Soundtrack Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the film's score; this was Mothersbaugh's fifth collaboration with Gingo Animation and Powell's first collaboration with Gingo since BJ and Wally in 2006. The official soundtrack for the film was released on March 6, 2015 by Back Lot Music. Release Paradoria premiered on February 23, 2015 at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it premiered on February 26, 2015 at the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco, California, and received a wide theatrical release starting on March 6, 2015 in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theatres. Also notable was the fact that it was one of two feature films (the other being The Planetokio Movie) released by Gingo in the same calendar year, a first for the company. In some other countries such as Denmark and South Korea, the name of the protagonist, Jamo, was changed to Jack due to a trademark conflict. Media outlets speculated that the name change was to avoid confusion with the Danish manufacturer of loudspeakers of the same name, and Universal Pictures International's president, Duncan Clark, acknowledged they were "thinking about the issue" at a meeting of Danish exhibitors in 2014. Marketing The teaser trailer for Paradoria was released by Gingo on June 29, 2014 via YouTube and was shown in front of Gabriel Garza 2, Planes: Fire & Rescue, The Perfect Pies, The Boxtrolls, Dolphin Tale 2, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, The Book of Life, Marcus Troy: Unleashed, Big Hero 6, and Penguins of Madagascar. The first official trailer was released on November 24, 2014 and was shown in front of Annie, Into the Woods, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, and Big Eyes. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Gingo's YouTube page on New Year's Eve 2014 and was shown before Strange Magic and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was Universal's parent company NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Conciding with the film's release, Universal and Gingo also partnered with McDonald's to produce eight toys in their Happy Meals. A video game based on the film, titled Paradoria: Jamo & Keena's Adventure, was released on March 3, 2015 for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. Home media Paradoria was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on July 7, 2015, while a digital release was released on June 16, 2015. The releases include three short films (following in Illumination Entertainment's footsteps) titled: Camp Jamo, Noodles, and Getting Annoyed. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. Upon release, the film sold over 2.8 million Blu-ray and DVD units in its first week, making it the highest-selling home entertainment animated film both for Universal or Gingo, of 2015 as well as the second-highest-selling home entertainment film for Universal behind only Jurassic World. Across all digital and physical formats, Paradoria generated $74.2 million in its first week. At the end of 2015, it was named the third-highest selling video of the year in the UK, selling 88 million copies since its release. It was the fourth-highest-selling DVD and the third-highest-selling Blu-ray in the country. Reception Box office Paradoria grossed $411.1 million in the United States and Canada and $806.2 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $1.126 billion against a budget of $103 million. Worldwide, it is the sixth-highest-grossing film of 2015, the second-highest-grossing animated film of 2015 (placing second among animated films behind only Minions), the highest-grossing Gingo Animation film (surpassing Computeropolis 2 in 2007), the second highest-grossing original film (behind Avatar), the third-highest-grossing animated film, and the fourth-highest-grossing film released by Universal Pictures. It is also the fourth-highest-grossing 2015 film released by Universal behind Furious 7, Jurassic World and Minions, as well as the second-highest-grossing Universal animated film of 2015 behind Minions. By breaking $1 billion worldwide, Paradoria became the first non-Disney animated film, third animated film after Toy Story 3 and Frozen, and the 23rd film in cinematic history to do so. This made Universal Pictures the first studio ever to have four films earn more than $1 billion at the worldwide box office in a single year following Furious 7, Jurassic World and Minions. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $489.53 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the second-most profitable animated film of 2015, the second-most profitable Universal Pictures film, as well as the most profitable Gingo Animation film of all time. North America In the United States and Canada, Paradoria opened across 3,541 theaters, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $48.8 million during its Thursday night showings, which is the biggest of all time for Gingo. The film then earned $176.2 million on its opening day (including Thursday previews), making it the biggest opening day for a Gingo film (breaking Gabriel Garza 2's record) and the biggest for an original film. In its opening weekend, it exceeded expectations and grossed $113.9 million, finishing first at the box office. This marks the biggest for an original non-Disney animated film (breaking Twist City's record), the biggest for a Gingo original film (breaking Quest's record), the studio's second-biggest of all time (behind Computeropolis 2), the biggest March animated opening (breaking The Lorax's record), the third biggest opening weekend for Universal Pictures, the third biggest March opening, and the third biggest animated opening of all time, at the time, behind Computeropolis 2 ($133.5 million) and Shrek the Third ($121.6 million). It also set the record for the largest opening for any original film, live-action or otherwise, not based on sourced material, eclipsing the $77 million debut of Avatar. In its second weekend, the film fell by 42% to $54.7 million while maintaining the top spot, despite facing stiff competition with newcomer Cinderella. It ended its theatrical run on August 3, 2015 playing for a total of 150 days on theaters with a total gross of $411,133,101. It became the highest-grossing animated film of 2015, the fourth-highest-grossing Gingo film, the fourth-highest-grossing Universal Pictures film of 2015, the seventh-highest-grossing film of 2015, the eleventh-highest-grossing Universal Pictures film, and the sixteenth-highest-grossing film of all time. Outside North America Internationally, Paradoria received a scattered release as Universal Pictures International took advantage of school holidays in various markets. The film went into general release in 53 countries in the months of February and March, ahead, and along with, its North American release. It was released in a total of 68 countries. It earned an estimated $14.2 million in its opening weekend from four countries on 638 screens. It added $33.5 million in its second weekend from 10 countries. In its third weekend, it grossed $62.9 million from 26 countries, coming in first place at the international box office. It finally topped the international box office, earning $126.4 million from 56 countries in its fourth weekend. It added $91.5 million from 56 countries, an increase of 25% from its previous weekend. In Australia and India it landed at No. 2 where Fifty Shades of Grey took the top spot the weekend it was released in. It passed the $500 million mark in its sixth weekend. It had the biggest opening day of all time for an animated film in 16 countries, the biggest opening day of all time for a Gingo film, and Universal's biggest opening day of all time in 5 countries. It broke opening records for a Universal or Gingo film in Germany ($36.1 million), Hong Kong ($2.9 million), Poland ($1.3 million) and India, the second-biggest for Universal in France ($10.3 million) and 6 other countries, the biggest opening of all time in Mexico ($23.8 million) and the biggest in Russia and the CIS ($8.6 million). In the UK and Ireland, with significant competition from Kingsman: The Secret Service and the animated family film Shaun the Sheep Movie, the film had a £4.97 million ($6.1 million) opening weekend from 579 theaters, including £1.81 million ($2.9 million) worth of previews, debuting in second place behind Kingsman: The Secret Service and falling just short of Gingo Animation's best opening in the UK. Other notable openings were witnessed in, Japan ($8.5 million), Germany ($7.5 million), South Korea ($5 million), Spain ($5.3 million), Australia ($4.1 million), and Colombia ($3 million). In China, it opened on Sunday, May 31 and earned $16.3 million on its opening day, marking the second-biggest opening day for an animated film ever in China, only behind Kung Fu Panda 2 at time. It went on to earn $53.7 million through its 8-day opening (Sunday to Sunday) and $17.7 million for the weekend alone (Friday to Sunday). It went into general releases for 30 days in China. Paradoria became the highest-grossing Universal animated, Gingo or Illumination Entertainment film of all time in Mexico (ahead of Despicable Me 2), the Philippines (ahead of Gabriel Garza 2), India, and Ukraine and in Russia, it is the highest-grossing Universal or Gingo film and the first Gingo film to exceed one billion rubles. Outside North America, it is the highest-grossing Gingo Animation film, the twelfth-highest-grossing film, the fourth-highest-grossing Universal Pictures film and the sixth-highest-grossing film of 2015. Critical reaction Paradoria received critical acclaim. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 98% "Certified Fresh" approval rating based on 285 reviews with a weighted average rating of 8.7/10. The site's critical consensus states, "Beautifully animated, touching, and light-hearted, Paradoria is another unforgettable storytelling masterpiece that perfectly fits for Gingo standards." On Metacritic, the film has a normalized score of 87 out of 100, based on 59 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Manohla Dargis of The New York Times considered the film "very amazing and beautifully well-done." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film three-and-a-half stars out of four, saying "Arguably their best effort ever since Computeropolis, Paradoria takes Gingo to a new level of creative storytelling and innovation. It is a true experience for the studio." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter praised the film's concept, describing it "interesting and engaging that directly lives up to the animation history," but felt that the film "should take care of its plot a little more though it's still the best that no animated film has ever done." IGN gave the film a 9.2 out of 10 'Amazing' score, saying "Very original, entertaining, heartwarming, love-spirited, sometimes scary and depressing, Paradoria is yet another blockbuster success for Gingo in years." The Chicago Tribune's Michael Phillips called it the studio's best since Computeropolis, a "new touching, sweet, heartwarming entry to the Gingo Animation filmography." Betsy Bozdech of Common Sense Media gave the movie 5 stars, stating that "Paradoria is filled with hearts, spirit, romance and humor that suits up with other Gingo productions from the likes of Gabriel Garza and Computeropolis." However, Ty Burr of The Boston Globe criticized the film's story, describing it as "too formulaic." The relationship between the lead protagonists Jamo and Princess Keena has received mostly positive reception. Rosa Prince of the UK daily newspaper The Daily Telegraph described the love between Jamo and Keena as touching. Ignatiy Vishnevetsky of The A.V. Club praised their relationship, stating that "Jamo and Keena make a new welcome to the Gingo brand with their original looks and love." Claudia Puig of USA Today praised the romantic scenes of Jamo and Keena, describing them as "very adorable and charming," and also praised the emotion and direction for the lead characters. Kristopher Tapley of HitFix called Jamo and Keena's relationship as the "greatest couple for an animated movie in years." Accolades Paradoria was nominated for various awards and won a number of them, including several for Best Animated Feature. At the 73rd Golden Globe Awards, it was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film. It led the 43rd Annie Awards with all 11 nominations, including Outstanding Achievement in Directing in an Animated Feature Production for Samono and Hall, Outstanding Achievement in Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Wolfhard and Best Animated Feature. Franchise Because of its critical and commercial success, Paradoria has been turned into a franchise, becoming the third Gingo film to do so, following Computeropolis and Gabriel Garza. Sequel A sequel titled Paradoria 2 is scheduled for release on August 2, 2019. Steve Samono will return to direct with a script written by Samono, Laurie Craig and Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. All of the main cast will also reprise their roles in the sequel, and will be joined by Zoe Saldana and Paul Giamatti, respectively. Animated series A traditionally-animated television series based on the film titled Tales in Paradoria debuted on March 11, 2016 on Netflix. While Finn Wolfhard and Patrick Stewart reprise their roles in the series, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate and Maya Rudolph were replaced by Tara Strong, Fred Tatasciore, Grey Griffin, and Kari Wahlgren, respectively. Television special A half-hour Christmas special titled Paradoria Holiday premiered on NBC on November 15, 2016. Directed by Chris Abazzi and written by Gary Hall and Erica Rivinoja, all of the main cast from the film reprised their roles in the special, with an exception of Bryan Cranston, who was replaced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voices Noalus in the Tales in Paradoria TV series. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:Paradoria Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Films directed by Gary Hall Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films